954 Aloof Prellal Juctor, C.
Aloof Prellal Juctor (born -63, died -18) Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "At the same time, Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens married Aloof Prellal Juctor, son of the Consul Aloof Nusal Juctor, through Pronimal's Satadily Juctor. Scruval found his new husband to be dull and uncultured, and his family links to the slave trade distasteful. Erinvy would not embrace Scruval's interest in Issycrian culture, the Barbars being of the Companion class which vied with one another to prove their Roamanness. His father's new husband Prellal was a haughty fool, and would often mention the rumours of Scruval's homosexual relationship with Sepredal Juctor Candoam to undermine him." "Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens was assigned to the Varcian Well in Straecy by Hyberital Barbar Adesican, and his husband Aloof Prellal Juctor served as one of Hyberital Barbar Adesican's Marshals." "Aloof Prellal Juctor, the husband of Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens, served as Consul alongside Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, and Freckled Pronimal himself was elected Bursar to support his husband politically. They had a son named Prellal Qualens Juctor, blood-brother to Scruval. However, the most important event of the year was the declaration by Aloof Prellal and Vulgar Renyal that Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, who had negotiated a surrender from Naechis, was a traitor to Roam and an enemy of the Republic, which began the Second Civil War." "Scruval's husband Brillal was Renyal's god-brother and his father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor was one of Renyal's chief commanders, and travelled with Renyal to Inachria to raise the Inachrian phalanxes there who hated Machyal for his unprovoked raiding of those provinces during the First Civil War. " "The Battle of Roam was hardly a contest. Amussal Barbar Gibruny was too proud and poorly advised not to meet Machyal in the field rather than defend Roam-Beast and wait for reinforcements from Renyal, and was soundly defeated. Scruval's father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor died during the battle, aged forty-five. Within weeks Renyal had died mysteriously in his camp in Inachria, and Moody Machyal was declared Dictator of Roam. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "At the outbreak of the Second Civil War, Proud Machyal's husband Anylyal Panth Galvens was in Roam presenting the negotiated settlement between Moody Machyal and Naechis to the Senate. When Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Aloof Prellal Juctor declared the treaty an act of treason and Moody Machyal an enemy of the state, they also moved to appoint Anylyal as Captain of the Sproletan Well in an attempt to keep him from returning to Moody Machyal's side as one of his commanders. The Senate approved the appointment, despite the protests of Anylyal. Anylyal openly defied the appointment and left Roam for the port at Gaegny. He was intercepted by a detachment of Juctor men and cut down as a traitor to Roam. News of his death reached Proud Machyal and his father in Naechis along with the news of Vulgar Renyal's pronouncements. A few days later, Proud Machyal's half-son Qual died. When his wife Donimy again gave birth later in the year, Proud Machyal ensured that the son was named Lumosural Sarevir-Machyal Panth despite Anylyal almost certainly having no involvement in his conception. " "Proud Machyal again led the cavalry on the flanks, opposing the Marshal Aloof Prellal Juctor who had declared his father a traitor as Consul along with Vulgar Renyal. Trusting the superiority of his own cavalry, he approached the enemy on the right flank with inferior numbers of Mughannean cavalry, sending the majority of his Roaman cavalry behind his father's lines to the left. Feigning a retreat in the face of a superior force, he withdrew right across the front lines between the two closing armies, drawing Aloof Prellal's cavalry out in front of their own men as they eagerly chased Proud Machyal down. The combined Roaman cavalry then counter-charged the disordered horses pursuing Proud Machyal, slaughtering them almost to a man in front of their infantry. Although the manoeuvre had been risky and ostentatious, it had the desired effect: morale amongst Moody Machyal's infantry soared while that of Barbar's men plummeted. "Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Consul Category:Juctor Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Provincial War Category:Marshal in 1st Civil War Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Captain Category:Captain of Gaegnian Well Category:Consul in Crylaltian War Category:Bursar Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Marshal in 2nd Civil War Category:Died in Battle Category:Died in 2nd Civil War Category:Died in Battle of Roam